


[Translation]just leave me your stardust to remember you by迪士尼公主欧碧婉

by isaakfvkampfer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Crack Treated Seriously, Disney Princess Obi-Wan Kenobi, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-10-28 01:13:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10820616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isaakfvkampfer/pseuds/isaakfvkampfer
Summary: 欧比旺·科诺比有一种奇怪的原力能力：他吸引各路飞禽走兽。有些小动物是来哄他开心的，有些是想寻求他的帮助，还有些只是觉得在他身边很心安。不论世界如何变化，至少他这辈子有它们的陪伴。简单来说，迪士尼公主欧比旺。





	[Translation]just leave me your stardust to remember you by迪士尼公主欧碧婉

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [just leave me your stardust to remember you by](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10550904) by [stonefreeak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonefreeak/pseuds/stonefreeak). 



> 标题出自Gregory and the Hawk的《Boats and Birds》歌词。

 

 

**just leave me your stardust to remember you by**

stonefreeak

 

奎刚过了好几个月才真正注意到他学徒的……古怪之处。他从没在别的力敏者身上见过，所以只能打个比方：欧比旺将自己的情绪投射到他周围的空间里。

 

力敏者的确可以通过自己的情绪影响他人，但欧比旺……不同。他包裹在一圈微弱的，几乎无法感知的光晕之中。绝地能用原力感知到普通人的情绪，他这个么……

 

不，奎刚没法解释这事。他不着痕迹地调查过，问朋友啊，问其他大师啊，但几乎没人察觉到有什么问题。

 

“很敏感，你对生命原力，奎刚大师。察觉到别人无法察觉的事物，也许你能。”

 

“那 **您** 察觉到什么了吗，尤达大师？”

 

“察觉到了，我的确。某种东西，模糊而微弱，它是。”

 

奎刚因此得出一个结论：欧比旺拥有一种将自己情绪投射进生命原力中去的古怪原力能力。

 

他是在跟欧比旺一起看完某部讲旧绝地神庙的纪录片后才首次注意到的。欧比旺选的片子，看片期间，欧比旺跟奎刚挤在一起，窝在他的胳膊底下，散发出的浓浓满足感与平和感充斥了整个公寓，奎刚发现自己更放松了。

 

开了这个头，他就没法再忽略了。

 

比如，他们对小动物的吸引力无与伦比，它们会目送他们经过。生病受伤的更是会想方设法找到他们，哀求他们的帮助。

 

此外……它们还给他们带东西，只要欧比旺一感到害怕，担心或者悲伤，他就会收到小动物们献上的肉块啊，水果坚果啊，鲜花还有漂亮石头什么的。

 

结果呢，每次欧比旺都满眼崇拜地看向奎刚，好像那些动物是 **他** 吸引来的一样。

 

当然了，因为欧比旺对他满心崇拜， **动物们** 也对他静若神灵。多年以来，也的确有不少生物寻求奎刚的帮助，但从来不到 **这种** 程度。

 

不幸的是，每次他跟欧比旺解释那些动物是因为他而来， **不是** 自己，对方都好像没听见。

 

“你好神奇啊，师父，”欧比旺说，冲着只毛茸茸的小动物笑——奎刚觉得应该是只丹尼刚——小家伙刚送给了他一块不光漂亮，恐怕还价值连城的红石头。

 

奎刚挑眉。

 

“我，到底怎么神奇了？”尽管受到弟子敬仰感觉很棒，奎刚还是希望那是靠自己的真才实学，不是被戴了高帽子。

 

“你对生命原力的造诣那么深，所有的小动物都跑来向我们求助！”

 

奎刚扶额爆笑。他的徒弟也太没自觉了。

 

“我得说清楚，我的弟子，他们可是在给 **你** 送礼物，不是我。”

 

欧比旺惊讶地回头看向越蹦越近，直把石头往他这办推的丹尼刚。

 

欧比旺小心地接过石头。丹尼刚叫了几声，奎刚几乎能在舌根尝到它的喜悦，但很快 **欧比旺** 的雀跃就盖过了它。他笑得像个小太阳，奎刚对这种表情毫无招架之力。

 

他看着学徒感激地摸了摸小动物，它走了以后，欧比旺转向奎刚。

 

“你觉得它们是不是为了讨好你才讨好我的呢，师父？”

 

奎刚没哭，只是轻笑一声，把弟子拉进自己怀里。男孩迟早会明白的。

 

那块红石头是块莱本德，这种尺寸相当稀有。欧比旺不知道，他用一条皮绳穿起它戴上，像个没事人一样继续生活。奎刚知道，他今后得一直担心自己的学徒会因为脖子上的项链被打劫了。

 

***

 

欧比旺的房间里有个小盒子，盒子里躺着一串项链。上面串着的都是些小东西，多数是石头，都是他当学徒的这些年里小动物们送给他的。他将它们串成项链，送给他的师父。

 

过去，它系在奎刚的手腕上。现在，它躺在小盒子里，因为奎刚师父死了。 **死了。 _死了。_**

 

葬礼上他保持坚忍，看着火堆燃烧。他试着冷静，将悲伤释放进原力，将悲伤藏好，等回庙里再找个心理医师谈一谈。

 

但接着……

 

一只纳布日落鹰落在他的肩头，这只红橙金三色的美丽鸟儿贴着他的耳朵啼鸣，用脑袋蹭他的脸颊和头发。

 

他听到人群里的纳布人惊讶的窃窃私语，但除了柔软羽毛磨蹭皮肤的感觉他没法将注意力放在其他地方。

 

他轻轻抚摸鸟儿，一遍又一遍，直到感觉泪水从脸颊上滑下。日落鹰又叫了几声，轻轻用喙拉扯他的头发。

 

他感觉好点了。当时他以为那是生命原力在想他的师父告别，但是……

 

在接下来的几个月里，这事又发生了好多次。就像以前一样。各种生物在他悲伤的时候找到他，蜷在他身边，低语着用磨蹭他的方式安慰他。

 

欧比旺现在明白奎刚的意思了。他们不是为了奎刚，而是为了他而来的，他依旧不知道是为什么。

 

他回到房间，这舒适的港湾，安纳金—— _他的学徒_ ——睡着以后，欧比旺抓着项链，再次落泪。

 

***

 

当了欧比旺的学徒这么多年，安纳金明白了几件事。最古怪而有趣的是那些动物的行为——安纳金不知道原因，但各种动物都会接近欧比旺，不是想跟他亲近就是想给他塞礼物。

 

他师父脖子上的那块红石头无疑就是一个。安纳金小时候会向师父借来项链，举着它迎向太阳，如果角度合适，穿过石头的光线会被滤得鲜红。

 

反正，这事真的挺有趣的。他还问过温度大师是不是成为绝地大师以后就能学会吸引动物了，但年长的绝地噗嗤一笑——真的挺奇怪的——解释说动物们喜欢找欧比旺，只是因为他是欧比旺。

 

十一岁的安纳金真的很失望，所以以此作弄师父就成了他的爱好。

 

收个学徒能跟着他一起“嘲笑”师父的“礼物”就更棒了。

 

***

 

欧比旺的动物朋友真帮大忙的那天，安纳金可不是唯一一个吃惊得下巴落地的。

 

谁想的到戴利斯雪鸦是绝佳的间谍呢？

 

***

 

欧比旺本以为塔图因的生活会非常孤独，远远地照看卢克，只有过往的错误陪伴。但是……

 

班萨们召唤他，要跟他挤在一起，还会在产崽的季节寻求他的帮助，花上几周时间带着他穿越沙漠，来到他们栖息的洞穴，请他帮忙接生。

 

怀抱新生班萨的感觉是那么的奇妙，它们对他的信任就更是……

 

班萨好像他的家人。他唯一的家人，因为之前……

 

尽管如此，他依旧悲伤。每个季度与班萨的约会让他感觉好一些，但他的伤痛依旧难以愈合。他看着卢克成长，确保他的安全。他很少介入，上次还是卢克——勇敢莽撞的男孩——在大人们抗击沃普鼠时跑去帮忙的时候。

 

好吧……沃普鼠嘛。就没什么优点，他杀过一些——它们可不是白死，至少肉能补充蛋白质——但紧接着……好吧，他真的挺惊讶的，一只沃普鼠妈妈带着她的一群宝宝跑来了他的地盘。明显不是来挑衅的，她“吱吱”的叫声大概是在打招呼，然后她就带着一家子在他后院的大洞里安营扎寨了。

 

话说回来，住在沙漠中央哪来的后院。

 

小鼠在他这儿倒是不见外，门里门外地自由穿梭，长大了也不走，就在附近安家了。很快，他的后院——技术上说算是后院吧——就成了沃普鼠的聚居地。差不多同一时间，贾巴的人也不来了。

 

如果说沃普鼠只是小惊喜的话，克雷特龙就大了。他早已习惯各种动物对他亲近，但是……他想到博佳就心痛。也许他只认识她没多久，但他们心有灵犀了。他不想就那么将她留在尤塔帕，现在想起来依旧悲从中来。如果可能的话，他会回去找她，但是……博佳说什么也适应不了塔图因的气候。

 

他不再想这事，转而将思绪传到其他地方，比如，曾经也有大型食肉动物亲近他。也许他并不该为克雷特龙亲近他感到意外。

 

这只龙是一只体型巨大的雌性，她好像“收养”了他。比如，她“教”他打猎，还很快教会了他惟妙惟肖地模仿克雷特龙的吼叫。

 

“如果你需要，小家伙，就叫我，”她大概是这么个意思。

 

不，塔图因的生活可一点不像他想的那样孤寂。

 

季节变换——当然了，塔图因其实没什么季节——动物们跟他一样在岁月面前无能为力。老朋友慢慢离开他，最初的那窝沃普鼠还有它们的孩子也早已不在了，但他后院的沃普鼠大军依旧。他给小鼠起名字，也为出去狩猎而不曾归来的那些默哀。

 

班萨族群的成员也有更，但没有沃普鼠那么厉害。班萨的寿命要长得多。

 

欧比旺那个来到塔图因的第十六年，也就是欧比旺·科诺比成为沙海的疯巫师本·科诺比的第十六年，他听到沙海远方传来了克雷特龙的呼号。他明白了。

 

他也用同样的语言吼回去：我来了，请等等我。

 

他及时赶到了。那条教会他吼叫的雌性克雷特龙躺在地上，呼吸轻浅。就是她，拒绝了他想给她起的一切名字。现在，她要死了。

 

他抚摸她的鼻子，她轻呼一句意味不明的话，然后一声长叹，便断了气。

 

他照她多年前她的幼崽死去时她教给他的方式发出一声哀悼的长啸，然后打道回府。

 

接下来的几周里，他后院的沃普鼠有几只自愿放哨，似乎不愿意让他一个人呆着。

 

***

 

老本·科诺比的小屋跟卢克想象的一点都不一样。首先，沃普鼠四处乱窜，搞的到处都是沙子。

 

小屋东边不远处还住着班萨，卢克更纳闷了。班萨和沃普鼠通常水火不容……沃普鼠更是不会跟人类 _腻在一起_ 。

 

卢克饶有兴致地看到以下场景，尽管伴有一种惊悚感：小沃普鼠，体型小大概是因为它还很年幼，爬上老本的膝头，不停撒娇直到老本给他顺毛。

 

真要说……听老本说话挺不容易的，不是说他的故事枯燥——卢克听老本讲绝地和他父亲的事可以听到天荒地老——而是他的注意力完全被挤在对方腿上的沃普鼠给抓走了，他老是觉得它们马上就会咬一口。

 

“别担心了，卢克。这些沃普鼠生在这里，长在这里，它们不会攻击你的。也不会攻击其他人类。它们跟着班萨群走，有捕食者想攻击它的话它们就会出手。”

 

卢克彻底震惊了。不知怎么的，真的， **不知怎么的** ，老本让一窝沃普鼠和一群班萨达成了互利共生关系。

 

“天蛮热的，我们喝点什么吧，”老本说，准备起身。“给，帮我抱一会儿塞拉马斯，他要是得不得每天份的抚慰就会抑郁。”

 

于是卢克捧着一只年轻的沃普鼠，小心地给他顺毛，还得时刻乞求它不会咬自己。

 

但是……卢克觉得在老本身边很安全，他会自发地信任对方。莫斯埃斯帕的人说他疯——也许没错，想想这些 **沃普鼠** ——但他自带某种温暖安心的气息，就算他也很悲伤，好像整个银河系的重量都压在他的肩头。

 

如果可能，卢克想帮他承担一部分。一小部分就好。

 

***

 

维达盯着落在地上的空袍子，欧比旺·科诺比最后的遗物。

 

这个懦夫放弃了。用一式剑法敬礼，然后 **放任** 自己被击倒。他怎么 **敢** 让维达将他击倒？这么简简单单就倒下？

 

维达在银河系里找了将近二十年，寻找他前任师父的踪影；寻找他，以报穆斯塔法的仇，还有帕德梅的……当然了，欧比旺连 **这** 也要剥夺。

 

义军逃离了死星，这在计划之中。船上的追踪仪器会带领帝国直捣义军老巢。

 

维达将注意力重新转向地上的衣物。金属的闪光吸引了他的注意力。

 

对了，欧比旺的光剑。他弯腰捡起它，袍子又露出了一个红灿灿的东西。他将它也捡了起来。

 

他前任师父的项链，在维达的印象中，欧比旺向来对它悉心呵护。

 

它，以及那把光剑，就是欧比旺·科诺比留给银河系的最后一丝痕迹了。

 

……

……

……

弥留之际的安纳金·天行者第一次用自己的双眼见到儿子，并将一串镶着贵重红色石头的项链塞进对方手里。


End file.
